Lost Hope
by tophercolfer
Summary: Kurt and Blaine met at Dalton and were best friends until Kurt went back to McKinley. They lost contact and never saw each other again, until one snowy day in New York City.
1. I found you

**Hey guys! This is my new story! I hope you enjoy it! :) If you guys like it I already have the second chapter done and I'll post it soon :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Blaine it's your turn to go get food." Jeff yelled from his room. Blaine groaned and tossed around in his bed.

"Blaine come on! We are hungry!" Nick shouted. Blaine sighed and reluctantly got out of bed. He shouldn't really be complaining since he was the one to suggest they all take turns getting food for the apartment.

"Blaine Anderson! If you don't get up I'll send Jeff in there. And you know how he is when he's hungry." Nick shouted again. Blaine sighed again knowing that Jeff isn't the cheerful person he usually is when he's hungry.

"I'm up! Just give me a few minutes." He yelled back. He laid out his winter clothes seeing that it was still snowing outside. He hopped in the shower until it went cold which meant Jeff was getting impatient. He quickly got dressed and grabbed the keys from his nightstand and moved towards the living area.

"Where is the list you guys?" He asked seeing that the list wasn't on the refrigerator like it usually was.

"Here." Nick said coming out of his and Jeff's room. "We needed to add a few things." He explained handing the list to Blaine.

"I'll be back in half an hour." Blaine promised, ignoring the annoyed groan coming from where Jeff was probably sulking angrily in his and Nick's room.

Blaine hurried out of the apartment and put on his hat to shield himself from the snow. He put on his gloves and wrapped his scarf snugly around his neck. It wasn't weird for snow to happen in New York. But several days of consecutive snow couldn't have been more inconvenient. Especially since he had school in the morning.

He walked with his hands in his pockets, eyes hooded when the icy wind hit his face. The harsh breezes made it a bit difficult to breathe properly. He rushed in the direction of the Supermarket and smiled to himself in relief when the automatic doors opened and he was engulfed in a blanket of warm air. He was so glad he didn't have to be out there for a while.

"Hey man!" Blaine looked over towards the checkout area and smiled at his friend Sam.

"Hey Sam. You usually don't work today." Blaine pointed out grabbing a cart and walking towards an aisle while Sam neglected his work to fall into step with him.

"Yeah but Mercedes called in sick. So as a way too woo her, I decided to brave the snow to show her how much I care." Blaine rolled his eyes. Sam had it bad for Mercedes and was always trying to do everything to convince her to go out with him except for the most obvious thing—actually asking her out.

"She'll be falling into your arms in no time Sam." He responded taking some cereal off the shelf and placing it carefully into the cart.

"If not I've been working on some great voices that maybe someone besides you would recognize." Sam said proudly. "Do you want to hea-"

"Evans! Back to work!" Came the angry voice of Sam's boss. Sam smirked at Blaine sheepishly and Blaine chuckled.

"I'll listen to your voices later Sam. Why don't you go and try not to get fired?" Blaine suggested and Sam saluted him.

"Later man!"

* * *

Too soon, Blaine was back into the cold again. He was carrying several bags and was power walking his way home. He took his short cut through a small park so he could get home faster. He didn't know why but when he heard a series of sneezes he halted in the middle of his trek to his apartment. He looked around but didn't see anyone. He was about to begin moving again when he heard the sneezes again and saw a bush move in time with them.

Blaine, being the curious guy he was, placed some of the bags down on the bench and approached the bush. He moved the leaves of the bush apart and gasped when he saw a boy, huddled into a ratty old jacket trying to stay warm. The poor boy sneezed again, curling up with the jacket that barely even reached his knees.

Blaine was at a loss of what to do. Usually when it got cold out, the homeless would stay in a shelter or even in the train station to keep warm. Why was this boy here in the bush at this time of year?

Blaine chewed on his lip before acting impulsively and gently shaking the boy awake.

"Hey, wake up. You're going to freeze out here." He told the boy softly. The shivering boy rolled over to face him, eyes still closed and an air of familiarity fell over Blaine. He looked _so_ familiar but Blaine couldn't put his finger on why.

"W-what?" The boy croaked. And then he opened his eyes and Blaine felt like fainting because there was only one person he knew with eyes like that.

"Kurt?" He asked with wide eyes. The boy's face scrunched up in confusion as he looked Blaine in the eye. His eyes mimicked Blaine's and widened.

"B-b-blaine?" Kurt whispered in disbelief. Blaine choked on a sob and didn't think twice before taking his coat and wrapping it around his old friend.

"Come on, lets get you warm." Blaine murmured while pulling Kurt up and on the bench. The whole time Kurt was staring at him with big eyes.

"Blaine?" He whispered again. Blaine smiled at him sadly.

"I've got you Kurt. I'm just going to call a cab so we can get back to my apartment." Blaine assured him. Kurt tried to shift away from him in protest.

"Y-you can't do that." His voice still nothing above a whisper. "Y-you d-d-on't want me in y-your apartm-ment" He shivered. Blaine was already on his phone calling a cab to take him the rest of the way home.

"I'm not going to let you freeze to death out here Kurt." Blaine said adamantly. Kurt was positive he was crying even though he couldn't feel his face.

"Anyone else would." He retorted without any heat to his words. Blaine felt his heartbreak at Kurt's words. His head was swirling with questions. What happened to Kurt? Where was his family? His friends? How did he get to New York? Why was he homeless?

"Well I'm not just anyone." Blaine told him. By the look on Kurt's face he could tell he had lost hope in humanity or in just everything in general. He wanted to change that.

Kurt looked at Blaine for awhile before looking away. "No, I guess you aren't."

* * *

**Gasp! Why is Kurt homeless? Any guesses? ;) **

**Please review/follow/favorite if you like :)**

**Hint for next chapter: Kurt and Blaine's story told from Blaine's POV.**


	2. I thought I lost you

**A/N: Quick update yay! I already had this written and I felt like posting it early. :) So here you go! Enjoy! **

* * *

Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson were inseparable at Dalton. Everyone in that school knew they were best friends. Ask anyone there and they would say, "It all began at the staircase."

Kurt Hummel transferred to Dalton in Sophomore year and transferred back to his old school in Junior year. It was unexpected and no one knew why. And no one was more broken up about than Blaine was.

...

"What do you mean you're leaving Dalton?" Blaine had asked. Kurt had seemed off all day, Blaine remembered. He remembered Kurt looking at him for extended periods of time with a sorrowful expression on his face then giving him a pained smiled when he looked at Kurt in concern.

"I'm transferring back to McKinley...immediately." Kurt had responded quietly. His eyes were downcast as if he were afraid to look him in the eye.

"But..why?" Blaine asked with a shaking voice.

"Money..I-we can't afford it anymore." Kurt explained to him softly. It sounded like Kurt was holding something back..hiding something from him.

"Are you sure that's why? I can help if you want. I-I can ask my parents! We..we can talk to the school. I'm sure there's somethin-" Blaine was cut off when he saw the defeated and sad look in Kurt's eyes.

"It's too late Blaine. I need to go pack." Kurt got up from where he was seated slowly. It was as if it pained him to do so. Blaine was quick to grab his hand.

"Kurt wait! Your dad would never let you go back to that school, unless you truly wanted to." Blaine pointed out and Kurt looked away from him. "Do you want to?" He watched as his friend opened and close his mouth as if he was trying to find the right words but couldn't. "Kurt-"

"Of course I don't Blaine. You know I love it here. I love the policies, I love the classes, I love my friends, I love yo-you being my best friend." Blaine caught when Kurt stammered but didn't focus on it. All he focused on was that Kurt was leaving him. His best friend was leaving him.

...

Eventually he let Kurt go. He helped him pack and load the his bags in his car. He held on to him tight for as long as he could, not wanting to let go when Kurt said he needed to leave. He watched as Kurt's car drove out of the lot and stayed frozen in his spot until the vehicle was gone from his sight. That was the last time he saw Kurt in person.

Kurt called and messaged him everyday, but Blaine could always tell something was wrong. When they talked on the phone Kurt's voice had a lingering sadness to it and he avoided the subject of school and his family. When they text, Blaine would ask if they could hang out sometime and Kurt would always claim to be busy. It hurt, so slowly Blaine started to pull away from Kurt. Soon Kurt's calls and messages were every other day to nothing at all.

A month after they stopped talking Blaine got curious. Kurt was always on his mind still and he didn't know how to deal with it. So he drove up to Kurt's house one day. He was surprised and angered to see a for sale sign with a sold sticker on it. He got in his car again and drove frantically to Kurt's father's garage. It was completely vacant. Blaine then got back in his car and drove to McKinley, since he knew Kurt's friends were probably still in Glee.

He made it into the school without any trouble and tried to remember where Kurt said the choir room was. He made it there after a while and was disappointed and angry not to see Kurt there. _Where was Kurt?_

The whole room stared at him when he came in. He was assaulted with questions that he thought they would know the answer to.

"Where's Kurt?"

"Where did he move to?"

"Why is the garage empty?"

"Is Kurt okay?"

It terrified him that none of them knew where Kurt was or what was going on with him. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad had happened to him.

"I haven't seen Kurt since he transferred back here." He yelled over their questions. They got quiet and stared at him like he had gone insane.

"Blaine..Kurt never transferred back. What are you talking about?" Mercedes was the first to speak up. Blaine felt dizzy. _What the hell was going on here?_

"W-what are you talking about!? About two months ago, he left Dalton saying that he was going back to McKinley." Blaine's voice was shaking and the other occupants in the room seem as terrified and confused as he felt.

"Finn doesn't your mom and Kurt's dad date or something?" Rachel asked Finn.

"They called it off months ago." Finn told her, shooting down any chance of them finding information from her.

"So Hummel fled the state or something?" Santana brought up the possibility. He voice surprisingly soft and sad.

"I hope he's okay." Tina said with a frown. It didn't make sense to anyone how Kurt would just leave without telling anyone.

"We assumed you would know where he was because you're his best friend." Mike said to Blaine while wrapping a comforting arm around his now crying girlfriend.

"So..he's just gone..just like that?" Blaine wondered feeling lost and broken. All the others could do was pull him into a group hug and hope that where ever Kurt was he was okay.

* * *

And now as it turned out, almost 3 years later he wasn't.

Blaine had to make two trips to get Kurt and the groceries in the cab. It wasn't a long drive at all. The whole time Blaine was thinking of ways to explain to Nick and Jeff that he had found their old friend in a bush freezing to death.

"Thank you for saving me." Kurt whispered. He had stopped shivering so much but was still constantly sneezing and sniffling.

"Anything for you Kurt." Blaine said. The ride was over quickly and Blaine paid the cab driver before taking his bags out of the trunk and taking hold of Kurt's hand. "Follow me." He told him when Kurt stopped in his place.

"A-are you sure you w-want me in y-your apartment Blaine? I'm h-ho-homeless, remember? I-I'm not the type of company p-people want around" Kurt asked him, beginning to shiver again from the cold. Blaine took a good look at Kurt. His hair was basically covering his eyes, clothes old and dirty, shoes falling apart, he didn't smell too pleasant, and he looked skinner than Blaine had ever seen him. But he was still Kurt.

"If I didn't want you in my place would I bring you here?" Blaine questioned with a smile, tugging Kurt's arm until he started following him. They walked up the stairs to the third floor and Blaine knocked on the door. "Nick! Jeff! I'm back!" He felt Kurt try to tug his hand away again.

"Blaine they can't see me! This is so embarrassing." Kurt cried. Blaine held on to Kurt's hand tighter.

"It'll be fine." Blaine assured him. Seconds later the door opened and hands were grabbing at the bags in Blaine's hand.

"That was an hour Blaine, not thirty minutes." Jeff mumbled while he looked through the bags with Nick.

"Sorry guys. I got a little side tracked." Blaine said moving into the apartment with Kurt hiding behind him. "Do you guys remember my best friend in high school?" Blaine asked. Their heads snap up at the mention of his best friend.

"Of course we do. Kurt Hummel." Nick said with wide eyes. "What did you see him of something? How is he?"

"You saw Kurt?" Jeff asked with equally wide eyes.

"Yeah I did actually. And here he is."

* * *

**What are Nick and Jeff going to think when they see homeless Kurt Hummel? Why did Kurt disappear without telling anyone? You'll have to wait until the next update(s) to find out ;) Bare with me readers!**

**P.S. Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites. They make me happy. I'm glad you guys seem excited to know what happened to Kurt.**

**P.P.S. I met Chris Colfer yesterday and he is magical and it was the best day of my life! :D**


	3. Life can do terrible things

**A/N: So sorry i took so long to update! But here's a new chapter! I really loved and appreciated the reviews i got! You guys all see eager to know what happened to Kurt. Weeeeelll this chapter gives you a big chunk of information.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nick and Jeff were the ones to pick up the pieces of Blaine once he found out Kurt was gone. They both had a special place in their heart for Kurt and it hurt them both when Kurt left as well. Especially without saying goodbye.

So it was a little difficult seeing Kurt again. But seeing him so different from the Kurt they once knew was even harder.

When they saw the boy, too skinny to be healthy, not dressed to perfection, hair messy and almost covering his eyes, and dirty, they had a hard time linking this Kurt to the one they knew and loved.

They couldn't keep from gaping at Kurt after Blaine re-introduced them. They stammered out greetings before Blaine just decided to give Kurt some of his clothes and a towel so he could go shower. Blaine couldn't get Kurt's grateful face out of his head. He stepped back in the living area ready to be grilled by his friends.

"Kurt is homeless?" Was the first thing out of Jeff's mouth.

"Yeah, he is." Blaine answered sadly.

"What happened to his family?" Nick asked. Blaine shrugged.

"Well I remember his mom died when he was 8 and since then it was just him and his dad." Blaine recalled. The boys nodded, aware that something bad must have happened for Kurt to be homeless.

"Where did you find him?" Jeff asked.

"He was- uh he was in a bush, trying to keep warm." Blaine said shakily, still not over the fact that if he hadn't walked through the park Kurt would have still been in the bush freezing to death.

"Oh my god." Nick gasped, sounding close to tears. "Why wasn't he in a shelter?"

"I didn't really have time to ask him any questions yet. But afters he showers and eats something we can ask him some questions, if he feels like answering them." They nodded at his suggestion. They helped Blaine put all the food away and make a simple but filling breakfast for all of them. Soon after that, Kurt was out of the shower and looked like he was basically drowning in Blaine's T-shirt and sweatpants. It was terrifying how skinny he was now. Blaine sat Kurt down and put a plate in front of him.

"Eat up." Blaine urged him. Kurt looked like he was torn between protesting and digging in but with an encouraging look from Blaine, he settled on the latter.

"Thank you." Kurt murmured before eating the delicious food in front of him.

Nick and Jeff were trying to be subtle when they stared at Kurt but Blaine could tell by the way Kurt's shoulders tensed up that he had noticed.

"What happened to you?" Jeff blurted out before covering his mouth. Blaine glared at his friend. He should have known he couldn't stay quiet for too long.

"Jeff!" Blaine frowned. "You can't just ask things like that." Jeff had the decency to look apologetic. Kurt was looking down at his plate. "Kurt you don't have to answer that."

"I.." Kurt started, not looking up at them. "I'm really sorry for leaving you guys with no explanation. I-I ..I didn't know what I was doing." He whispered and they watched as tears dripped from his face onto the table.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked, desperately wanting to know what the hell happened. They all wanted to know.

"You don't have to answer anything right now." Blaine added on when Kurt didn't answer right away.

"I think I owe you guys an answer...especially you Blaine." Kurt murmured. "I will never forgive myself for leaving like that but I didn't know what else to do."

"Do about what?" Jeff prompted trying to get answers. It was obvious to all of them that it was hard for Kurt to talk about it.

"Whe-when I left Dalton, I didn't transfer. I-I dropped out of school-" Kurt stopped at the sound of Jeff's gasp. Nick and Blaine glared at him.

"Let him finish!" Nick snapped at him. Jeff mouthed a sorry to Kurt and then proceeded to cover his mouth with his hands.

"Why did you drop out?" Blaine asked him in a soft, caring voice.

"I wasn't lying when I said we couldn't pay for Dalton anymore. We barely had money for food anymore, so I had to drop out and take over my dad's shop—"

"Why? Couldn't your dad run his shop himself?" Nick was the one to interrupt this time. He was terrified of what Kurt's answer would be.

"My d-dad..he uh..he got really sick." Kurt's voice choked out and everyone's heart broke at that point. "He was barely able to get out of bed. And the..the hospital bills were _so_ much and I wasn't making enough and I was just so scared." Kurt's voice trembled the way it did when he was trying really hard not to cry. "And soon the shop went out of business and my dad was getting sicker and sicker and-" Kurt broke off with a painful sounding sob. Blaine had been doing his best not to hug Kurt the whole time but this time he enveloped him in a comforting hug. Kurt lost it, and began sobbing into Blaine's chest.

"Shhh. I've got you Kurt. It'll be okay." Blaine whispered into his hair. He looked towards his friends who were silently crying and looking like they wanted to hug Kurt too.

"Kurt.." Jeff begins in a shaky quiet voice. Kurt looks up at him with puffy red eyes. He's not sobbing anymore but the tears are still gathering in his eyes. "D-did your dad die?" And Kurt nodded, sniffling and wiping his nose on his sleeve, which would have grossed him out years ago but now it seemed like he didn't care.

"Kurt...you could have came to us. We could have helped you." Nick said, sniffling sadly.

"I wasn't thinking straight. And...when he died I just needed to get away from everything and I thought you guys would be mad at me for leaving so I just..ran." Kurt ended softly. "And look where that got me." He laughed bitterly. "I spend a good part of my life being told I was garbage and that's exactly what I've become." At this statement Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt, because he couldn't believe Kurt, of all people, had given up.

"_Kurt_." Blaine said brokenly. "You aren't garbage." Kurt laughed humorlessly again.

"Maybe the person I was before wasn't, but I certainly am." None of them could believe how broken Kurt was. Even more so than he was when came to Dalton. It was frightening.

"No. You're still the amazing person you were the last time I saw you." Blaine said truthfully. Kurt looked at him and it was clear that he didn't believe him. Blaine really missed the spark that used to be in Kurt's eyes. Now he just seemed...defeated.

"And we're going to help you realize that." Blaine continued.

"Why?" Kurt asked and it seemed like he genuinely didn't understand why.

"Because you're our friend Kurt." Nick said as if it were obvious, which it was to everyone but Kurt who was looking at them all with wide confused eyes.

"But I-I..I left and didn't tell you guys and I-" Kurt stammered. He didn't understand how they could be so kind when he had been so inconsiderate.

"We forgive you Kurt." Jeff said with a smile.

"And we want to help." Blaine added on. Kurt felt like he had dived into an insane fairytale where things were finally going right in his life. He looked at all of them and a second longer at Blaine because _Blaine. _He was always there to save Kurt. He just wished there would be a day where Blaine wouldn't have to save him.

"I...I don't want to impose on your lives." He mumbled. "I can just find a shelter or something."

"Kurt, do you really think that we'd make you go back on the streets?" Blaine asked him with a raised eyebrow. "You're going to stay here with us."

Normally, Kurt would have protested. He would have waved off the offer and left. But for once in a few years there was hope that everything would be alright. And there was no way he was going to let go of that.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered, tears making their way to his eyes again. "I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for this." The all huddled around Kurt and hugged him. And for once in a long time, Kurt didn't feel like the world was trying to tear him down.

* * *

**Poor Kurt :( But don't worry. Blaine, Jeff, and Nick are there for him! :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think so far!**

**Hints for next chapter(s): The guys help Kurt get back on his feet and they learn more about what happened to Kurt**

**Anything you want to see in future chapters? Let me know! :) I like incorporating ideas in my stories!**

**Again thanks for reading/favoriting/following/reviewing! It means soo much!**


	4. Settling in

**A/N: Sorry for the really late update guys! For those of you who don't read my other fic, i mentioned that I've been busy getting ready for college and barely had anytime to type anything up. Please forgive me! :)**

**Hopefully this chapter makes up for the long wait!**

* * *

Later that night they sent Kurt to bed in Blaine's room. After he was fast asleep, they gathered in the living room letting the events of the day sink in.

"I can't believe all this happened to Kurt." Nick murmured. "He must have been really scared." Jeff and Blaine nodded in agreement.

"He was probably too stubborn to ask for help." Jeff guessed, not unkindly. They all knew how Kurt was. He liked to be in control of things and very rarely expects help from others. That's why it such a surprise to him when they offered to let him stay with them.

"Well we'll have to help him out now." Blaine decided. "We need to help him get healthy again, then maybe help him get a job and go to school."

"Cut his hair. Give him a makeover." Jeff added on causing the other two to roll their eyes.

"Unless he asks for one you are _not_ giving him a makeover." Blaine said adamantly. Jeff pouted.

"You never appreciated my makeover skills." he huffed.

"Honey, I think there's a lot more important things we have to help Kurt with before deciding to do a makeover." Nick told Jeff sweetly.

"Okay fine." Jeff sighed before realizing something. "Uhhh guys? We all have school tomorrow. Who's gonna be here with Kurt?"

"Well I don't have morning classes so I could stay with him." Nick suggested.

"I could just take off a day." Blaine said biting his lip. Jeff and Nick give him knowing looks. "What?"

"You want time alone with your old bestie." Jeff cooed. "How cute!" Blaine scowled at him.

"So? I just feel better if I could take care of him for a while." Nick and Jeff just continue to smirk.

"Sure Blaine. But you know you can't always miss school to be with him." Nick reminded him.

"I know that. I'm only missing tomorrow." Blaine assured him. "And possibly the day after." He mumbled.

"Blaine! He was our friend too. We would like a chance to help him as well." Jeff glared at him.

"Fine. But tomorrow is my day." Blaine said. Nick and Jeff rolled their eyes but nodded. They knew Blaine needed this. Blaine had been so broken when Kurt left. It's only fair that he'd get time to be with Kurt again.

"When are we going to tell the McKinley kids? I'm sure they would be glad to know Kurt's okay." Nick brought up.

"I think we should leave that decision up to Kurt." Jeff said. Some of them were their friends but they had no idea how much Kurt would want them to know.

"How about we get some rest and we'll talk to Kurt about all this in the morning." Blaine advised. Nick and Jeff nodded and they all headed to bed.

* * *

Blaine groaned when his alarm clock went off. He squinted and looked at the time before forcing himself off the couch._ It was a good thing that it was a pull out couch or else his neck would have been ruined_, he thought to himself.

He stretched his limbs before dragging his feet towards the bathroom to brush teeth and shower. Forty-five minutes later he heard Jeff's obnoxiously loud alarm go off and he shut the shower off.

"Change that alarm or I'm kicking you out of our room for a week." He heard Nick groan. The walls were very thin in their apartment unfortunately. He chuckled a bit before getting dressed and checking on Kurt in his bedroom. He stopped in the doorway just to look at Kurt for a minute.

He never expected to see Kurt again. And now here he was in his apartment after all this time. He wished it were under better circumstances but all that mattered was that Kurt was back. And he was going to help him be okay again.

"Blaine? Were you watching me sleep?" Blaine jumped at Kurt's drowsy voice. He didn't even notice Kurt had awakened.

"Oh sorry! I-I was just..really happy that you're here." Blaine decided to be honest, blushing a little bit as Kurt's eyes widen at the statement.

"W-what?" Kurt stammered.

"I really missed you Kurt." Blaine admitted to him and Kurt's jaw dropped a little.

"Y-you missed me?" Kurt whispered in disbelief.

"Of course I did Kurt. You were my best friend." Blaine told him softly. "I was kind of devastated when you left."

"Devastated? You cared about me that much?" Kurt asked him with wide guilty eyes.

"You know I did Kurt. We were inseparable and it hurt when you left." Blaine confessed. Kurt looked down for a few seconds before looking back up. He looked close to crying.

"I'm so sorry Blaine." Kurt whimpered. "I never meant to hurt you. I was so naïve to think that I could do this by myself." Blaine took this as his cue to move into the room and sit next to Kurt on the bed.

"It's okay Kurt. We're here to help you know. We aren't going to let you go through this alone." Blaine assured him. Kurt gave him a grateful look.

"Thank you Blaine." He said, not being able to find the words that summed up how thankful we was to have someone like Blaine around even after years of not seeing each other. "I'm gonna need a job. And a hair cut...and a makeover for that matter." At that moment Jeff busted into the room and Blaine and Kurt looked up startled.

"I could give you a makeover and a hair cut! And we could go shopping for clothes just like old times! It would be fun!" Jeff rambled. Kurt looked at him with wide eyes and couldn't help but laugh. It was almost as if he had never left.

"Kurt needs to get healthy first." Blaine said sternly. "Then you can drag him places Jeff." Jeff sighed sadly.

"He could give me the hair cut today." Kurt took Jeff's side. "I probably look like a sheep dog." Jeff smiled brightly at the opportunity.

"Pleaaaase Blaine?" He whined. Blaine sighed dramatically.

"Fine." He surrendered. Jeff cheered excitedly causing Kurt to giggle and Blaine to roll his eyes.

* * *

"Kurt how long have you been homeless?" Nick asked casually as they all ate breakfast together. Kurt froze in the middle of a bite of french toast and Blaine sent dirty looks Nick's way, which he ignored.

"I um.. maybe a year or so. I don't really remember. I kind of lost track of time." Kurt murmured, thinking about it.

"How long have you been in New York?" Jeff asked, trying to piece together what little information they had about Kurt so far.

"2 years I think." Kurt responded. They all give him confused looks.

"So..what happened?" Blaine decided to ask since Kurt was open to answering their questions.

"I had a bit of money at first. Enough money to get here and stay in a crappy apartment for a little bit." Kurt told them after taking another bite of food. "Then I tried to get a job...I had one for a while and it was terrible."

"How come you didn't stay with a family member or something Kurt?" Nick asked him.

"I couldn't stay in Ohio." Kurt said seriously. "I just couldn't. I lied to the hospital staff and some CPS workers about living with my aunt. They were suspicious about me, so a little while after my dad died I left Ohio." The boys all silently absorb the information they're receiving.

"So you left Ohio, moved to New York, lived in a shitty apartment, got a terrible job, and.." Jeff prompted for Kurt to go on.

"The diner I worked at barely paid me so I wasn't getting enough to pay rent or even by myself food. And then they fired me for making some tiny mistake on an order and soon I was kicked out of my apartment." Kurt recounted. They all look at him sympathetically.

"So you've been on the streets since then?" Nick asked him. Kurt shook his head, and took a sip of his coffee before speaking.

"Some people took pity on me and let me stay in a motel for a few nights and I sold the clothes I brought with me, which wasn't much, to get food. Soon I was completely broke and _I _just broke and went to a shelter thinking that would be better." Kurt said bitterly.

"It wasn't?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"A lot of shelters are overcrowded." He explained. "Not enough beds or food for everyone. If I saw a kid or a family come in I would give up my bed." He said with a shrug looking away from their incredulous looks. "Then I would just sleep where ever I could keep warm."

"How were you still looking after people when you had no place to go?" Nick asked in awe. Kurt was a selfless person when you get to know him. People used to think he was selfish because of how he presented himself but Kurt deserved to be selfish sometimes. Everyone did.

"I don't know." Kurt whispered. He truly didn't know. He was just going on instinct by then. "I guess I thought that maybe I deserved to be sleeping on the streets and they didn't. I was in a really bad place back then...and still now. No one helped me after that, and if Blaine wouldn't have found me I would've kept living like that until I either froze of starved to death." Kurt's eyes darkened at this. He looked sad and angry at the world for being so cruel to him. People would always say that life was supposed to be rough and unfair. Which is true but there is no reason anyone's life should end up like this.

"Not all people are that heartless Kurt." Jeff pointed out meekly.

"Someone probably would have found you sooner or later and offered you food." Blaine said, ever the optimistic one.

"People always claim that they want to help those in need, but never actually do it. Maybe they'll help out in soup kitchens or send money somewhere but if they see someone on the street, very little people would actually try to help them out." Kurt argued and looked at each of them with cold eyes. "I hadn't eaten in weeks until you brought me here. I was reduced to begging and I admit I stole some stuff from a grocer but most of the time it was the only way." They all look at him in shock.

"Shit Kurt." Nick swore. "We had no idea."

"We're so sorry." Jeff said with watery eyes, squeezing Nick's hand tightly under the table.

"_Kurt._" Blaine whimpered, running his hand through his unruly hair. "Fuck, I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Kurt took a deep breath to calm down. He didn't mean to make them feel bad about what happened to him.

"It's okay guys. It was my fault anyway." He beat himself up internally. "If I hadn't been such an idiot after I dropped out then none of this wouldn't have happened."

"Stop blaming yourself Kurt." Blaine said immediately. "Yes, you made some mistakes but everyone does. You felt like you had to suffer alone and that's what happened." Kurt was looking at Blaine intently as he spoke. "But you're here now and we're gonna make sure nothing like that ever happens to you again. There are good people in this world Kurt. Don't lose faith just yet." Kurt almost smiles at him before Jeff begins slowly clapping.

"Another wonderful pep talk from Blaine Anderson. You know if this whole singing thing doesn't work out you could be a motivational speaker." Jeff teases him.

"And if you stay here any longer you're gonna be late for class." Blaine grits through his teeth. Jeff looks at the time and bolts out of his seat. He gives Nick a quick kiss on the lips and gathers his belongings.

"I'll cut your hair when I get home Kurt!" He yells before running out the door. Kurt laughs at him.

"Well he hasn't changed one bit." Kurt said sounding amused.

"Sadly." Blaine jokes and Nick casts him a playful glare.

"Okay you two. How about we slack off a day and watch some movies." Nick suggests.

"Frozen?" Blaine perks up. Nick rolls his eyes.

"You just want to sing Let it Go." Nick mumbles but goes to get the movie anyway.

"It's an amazing song. Right Kurt?" Blaine asks Kurt who looks at him apologetically.

"Uhhh what's Frozen?" Kurt asks and Blaine will not admit the embarrassing squawk he released when he heard those words.

"Come on, we must educate you." Blaine said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the couch.

* * *

Jeff came home to loud singing and two people jumping around the room. He looked for his boyfriend who was looking at Kurt and Blaine with a smirk on his face.

"How long have you guys been watching Frozen? Nick sent me a text about it hours ago." He asked them. Kurt and Blaine didn't stop their singing to acknowledge him.

"This is the third time Jeff. Kurt knows all the songs now. They they rewind it to hear Let it Go three time each time." Nick complains halfheartedly. Jeff looked at them, now singing Do You Want To Build a Snowman.

"Just like old times huh?" Jeff smiled at them. Nick smiled despite himself.

"Yeah. Just like old times."

* * *

**What did you guys think of this chapter? Let me know with a review! :)**

**As always thanks for reviewing/following/favoriting/reading. I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this so far!**

**Hint(s) for next chapters: Kurt spends time with Jeff. And the boys help Kurt get a job.**


	5. Preparations

**A/N: Hey guys! I didn't take long with this chapter! Not much to say this time. Just enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay guys! Who is ready to see my masterpiece?" Jeff peaked his head out from his bedroom door. Blaine and Nick have been sitting around for an hour waiting for Jeff to finish cutting Kurt's hair. They had no idea why it took him that long to do so.

"What the hell did you do that took so long Jeff?" Blaine said with a raised eyebrow. Kurt's hair wasn't even _that_ long. Jeff glared at him.

"Are you questioning my skills again Blaine?" Jeff asked. Blaine rolled his eyes and Nick fought the urge to giggle.

"Honey, just bring Kurt out already." Nick told his boyfriend. Jeff saluted to him and then promptly went back into the room. Two minutes later Jeff appeared outside of the door.

"Presenting the new and improved fabulous Kurt Hummel. Normally seen sporting ratty clothing, and smelling like-"

"_Jeff!_" Kurt groaned from behind the door.

"Sorry! Too soon?" Jeff asked with wide eyes.

"I was still homeless two days ago! What do _you_ think?" Kurt asked incredulously. Blaine and Nick were struggling to keep in their laughter.

"Sorry. I'll start over!" Jeff decided. He turned back to Blaine and Nick and cleared his throat. "Here comes the super sexy beast—"

"_Oh my god Jeff!_" Kurt screeched and Blaine and Nick could no longer hold in their laughter.

"Fine! Fine!" Jeff chuckled. "Here's Kurt." He said simply and opened the door revealing Kurt whose hair was now swooped up in a neat coif instead of in his face. Blaine took the time to actually look at Kurt. Face perfectly sculpted, cheekbones nicely defined. He looked like something out of a fashion magazine. He was gorgeous. Would be even more gorgeous when he gained a little more weight and had clothes that actually fit him.

"Wow, good work honey." Nick said looking really surprised. "And nice outfit choice." He gestured to the black skinny jeans and dark purple shirt Kurt was wearing.

"We're going shopping next week so we can get him some clothes." Jeff smiled excitedly.

"I'm surprised you don't mind people touching your hair anymore." Blaine teased Kurt.

"I guess I've changed from my high school ways." Kurt said with a small smile.

"Speaking of high school," Nick started. "Some of your friends from McKinley live around here. We were wondering whether or not you would like them to know you're like.." Nick coughed. "Alive." Kurt's eyes widened.

"You guys thought I was dead?" Kurt asked them in disbelief. He knew he was gone for a long time but he didn't actually think they would jump to that conclusion.

"Not all of us!" Nick was fast to say. "Just some of them. We only talk to a few of them right now."

"Who?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Mercedes, Sam, Finn, Santana, and Brittany." Jeff counted off on his fingers.

"Sometimes Rachel but she's even more intense than she was back in high school." Blaine told him.

"They all live here?" Kurt asked them. The only person who had talked about going to New York besides himself was Rachel.

"Finn lives in Ohio still but he comes to visit." Nick said with a smile.

"Any Warblers besides you guys live around here?" Kurt wondered. Nick shook his head.

"No but Wes and David visit us whenever they can." Kurt nodded.

"Oh. Well I guess I wouldn't mind seeing Mercedes. She was my girl." Kurt said with a shrug. "But I don't know how much I want any of them to know about me."

"They all really missed you." Blaine told him. And it was true. Sometimes they could be talking about anything and randomly have a memory of Kurt. Everyone seemed shook by his disappearance.

"Except the ones who though he was an asshole for leaving without a word." Jeff muttered and Blaine gave him a _was that necessary _look. Kurt looked down guiltily. He knew he shouldn't have left like he did but he never meant to hurt anyone at all.

"What my filterless boyfriend meant to say was," Nick glared at Jeff. "some of them thought you were being selfish."

"But that doesn't mean they wouldn't be happy to see you Kurt." Blaine added on quickly when he saw how put out Kurt looked.

"I really just want to see Mercedes. I don't know about everyone else yet." Kurt told them. They all nodded in understanding. The one person who always had Kurt's back in McKinley was Mercedes.

"Well she and Sam work at the supermarket, so one day we can go and stop by." Jeff said jumping up and down happily. "But we have to do it after I buy you some clothes. You have to look fabulous when you see them, if you aren't ready to tell them everything yet." Kurt nodded in agreement before his stomach growled. It was doing a lot of that lately.

"Dinner time." Blaine sang. "What will it be tonight?"

"Mexican! I'm in the mood for burritos." Nick suggested looking at the pile of menus they had.

"Don't you guys ever cook dinner?" Kurt wondered. They all look at him blankly and shake their heads.

"We save our culinary skills for breakfast." Jeff winked and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Okay let me see what's in your refrigerator and I'll save you guys some money." Kurt said interrupting their search for take out.

"Blaine's always wanted a guy to cook him dinner." Nick said with a smirk, earning him an elbow in the side.

"His last boyfriend started a fire making cereal." Jeff blurted out. Blaine groaned and Kurt laughed.

"That's not possible."

"I swear Kurt. I don't know how he did it but it happened. He was seriously one of the dumbest people I met." Jeff told him and both of them were laughing.

"Ask him what attracted him to this guy." Nick told Kurt, enjoying Blaine's embarrassment.

"Please don't tell me it was his abs or something." Blaine felt like banging his head on the table. His friends were the worst.

"Not telling you. You guys are mean." Blaine pouted. Kurt chuckled.

"It was his abs Kurt." Jeff answered instead and they started laughing again.

"Okay enough embarrassing Blaine. How would you guys like lasagna?" Kurt questioned them.

"You're staying here forever." Jeff said with a dazed voice. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Sounds amazing Kurt. Can I help?" Blaine asked sounding excited. Kurt smiled and nodded.

"I haven't cooked anything in a while so don't blame me if it's horrible." Kurt murmured when Blaine came over to help him. Blaine bumped Kurt's hip with his own and Kurt looked at him, not even noticing the blush making it's way onto his face.

"Don't worry, I'll just have them blame me if it's terrible." Blaine winked at him. Nick and Jeff watched as Kurt blushed again and stumbled out a reply. Jeff's eyes widened.

"Holy crap. Kurt's still in love with Blaine." Jeff whispered to his boyfriend. "When I winked at him, that didn't happen."

"Well those feelings don't go away just like that honey." Nick reminded him.

"It's been three years Nick." Jeff retorted. "I'm definitely playing matchmaker this time." Nick smirked.

"You deal with Kurt and I deal with Blaine?" Nick asked. Jeff smiled at him lovingly.

"You know me so well." Jeff sighed happily before kissing his boyfriend softly.

* * *

"So under experience you can put your dad's garage and also that diner you worked at. Don't forget to add the years." Blaine instructed him. It was the weekend again and Blaine decided in his free time to help Kurt with his resumé.

"No one's going to hire someone who didn't finish high school and barely has any work experience." Kurt muttered miserably.

"You could work at McDonald's." They heard Jeff yell from the his room. Kurt groaned.

"Is this really what my life is now?" Kurt whimpered pitifully. Blaine put his arm around him in comfort.

"Well it's better considering you were homeless last week." Blaine rubbed up and down his arm gently.

"He could go where Santana works Blaine. They hire like anyone." Nick peaked his head in Blaine's room.

"And you do have experience waiting tables and you're an excellent singer." Blaine brightened at the suggestion. Kurt looked at them both with a frown.

"What place is this?" Kurt asked sounding wary.

"The spotlight diner. They wear uniforms but it's totally better than McDonald's." Nick explained to him.

"Sounds interesting to you?" Blaine asked him.

"Shouldn't I have options just in case?" Kurt wondered, they both laughed.

"I'm serious when I say they hire just about anyone Kurt." Nick chuckled.

"Oh well okay. Let's go get me a job!" Kurt jumped up excitedly, running to his space in Blaine's closet with the new clothes Jeff brought him. Nick watched as Blaine smiled at Kurt as he looked through his clothes. He walked back to where Jeff was, smiling and shaking his head.

"Blaine's obviously still smitten with Kurt." Nick said. He pulled Jeff up from where he was laying down on the bed.

"It was obvious since the day he brought him home." Jeff snickered, while looking for shoes to put on.

"HURRY UP YOU TWO! I'M GETTING A JOB!" Kurt yelled from Blaine's room.

"He's much more peppy about working than any 20 year old I know." Nick snorted. Jeff grabbed his hand.

"Come on, let's go get this guy a job."

* * *

**Sooo Kurt's going to get a job! What do you guys think? Let me know what you think with a review!**

**Hint(s) for next chapter: We'll probably run into some McKinley kids! Anyone specific you guys want to see? How do you think they'll react to Kurt?**


	6. Getting a job

**A/N: Here's the next chapter guys! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"How many stops until we get there?" Kurt asked them. They were on the train, which was thankfully not crowded, on their way to the Spotlight Diner.

"Just 5 Kurt. Won't take long at all." Blaine said giving him a smile.

"I'm not really prepared for an interview." Kurt was nervous. His last job at a diner was terrible. His co-workers weren't nice to him, his boss was a hothead, and it didn't pay much at all. He wanted to like this job—if he actually got it.

"Trust me there wont be much of an interview." Nick smirked. "You'll be fine." He assured him.

"Santana could get you the job." Jeff shrugged. Kurt's eyes widened. He hadn't actually thought that he would see Santana. She certainly wasn't high on the list of people he wanted to see.

"Maybe this is a bad idea." Kurt backtracked. He was now even more nervous than before.

"Hey now. Everything is going to be fine." Blaine smiled at him and took his hand. "Trust me." Blaine caught his eye and they stared at each other for a bit longer than necessary, but Blaine made no move to let go of Kurt's hand. Neither noticed Nick and Jeff sharing a look.

There were three stops left to go when a homeless woman walked onto the train with a bag probably holding scraps of food. Kurt watched as the people on the train either immediately looked away, stared at her, or just ignored what ever she was saying.

"If anyone could spare any amount of money, water or food, I would be very grateful. I am a single mother of two and we are starving. Please help us." She begged walking to each person and so far no one gave her anything. Kurt dug around in the bag Jeff got him and found a water bottle and a couple of cereal bars before turning to Blaine.

"Can I borrow ten dollars Blaine?" He whispered. Blaine looked at him strangely but dug in his pocket anyways to find a ten. He handed it to Kurt and was about to say something but Kurt was already out of his seat and walking to the woman. Nick, Jeff, and Blaine stared after him. They watched as Kurt sat next to the woman and smiled at her while he gave her the water, food, and money.

"Oh! God bless you! Thank you so much." She said sounding surprised and grateful.

"It's no problem at all ma'am. Are you and your children keeping warm? Do you need any gloves or hats? I'd be happy to give you mine." He offered, taking the gloves off his hands and the hat off his head. They looked at Kurt incredulously. He barely had any belongings of his own, but he was willing to give it away to someone else.

"Oh no thank you. This is more than enough." She said smiling at him. He just shook his head and gave it to her anyway. "You're such a kind man. God bless you." Kurt was about to respond when Jeff called him over.

"This is our stop Kurt let's go!" He told him.

"Please stay warm okay." He said taking the woman's hand and squeezing it briefly before letting go and standing up to follow his friends out. When they got out of the train they all stare at him in disbelief.

"I'll pay you back after I get a job. I promise." Kurt said, not sure exactly if that's why they were staring at him.

"Kurt, you gave her your stuff. I understand the money, but everything else wasn't necessary." Jeff said, looking at Kurt as if he lost his mind.

"And she could have been lying about it too. I've seen people who put on this whole charade and then one day you see them and they're living perfectly fine." Nick recalled.

"She wasn't faking." Kurt frowned. "I was just helping her. She has two kids and herself to worry about. No one was giving her anything. You expect me to just sit there and not help her?"

"No, no of course not Kurt. I understand you want to help them, but you can't just give your things away like that." Blaine said gently, not wanting to anger Kurt.

"Her family was one of the ones I gave up my bed for in the homeless shelter. They didn't know it though." Kurt admitted. "Her little boy is sick and the little girl has nightmares. I was lucky to have you guys, so I wouldn't have to continue living that way. But not everyone is that lucky. If I want to give my stuff away, then I will. No one deserves to live that way." Kurt said, standing up for what he did. He noticed the way the other passengers stared at him, but he didn't care. He wished that someone would have done the same when he begged on the street but not everyone as helpful as they should be.

Blaine was in awe of the person Kurt had become. Whenever Kurt was passionate about something, he made it known and defended it to the death if necessary. It always amazed him the way that he did that. It was inspiring and...moving.

"You are incredible." Blaine breathed, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe how amazing one person could be. Kurt blushed at that and Nick and Jeff had to hold back from cooing at them.

"T-thank you. Now can we go get that job for me?" Kurt asked, eager to move on from this. They nodded and leaded the way to the Spotlight Diner.

* * *

"Okay just go over there and ask for the manager. His name is Gunther." Nick said pushing Kurt towards the counter. "We'll get a table and have lunch when you come back."

"No good luck?" Kurt asks.

"I think in this case it would be more like break a leg." Blaine smiled at him. Kurt smiled back.

"I'll be back. Hopefully, with a job." Kurt said before walking off confidently towards the counter. The three then find a seat somewhere for the time being.

"Do they really just hire anyone?" Blaine asks. He really wanted Kurt to get this job because it would make him happy.

"They hired Santana." Nick said with a shrug.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." They all turned at the sarcastic voice coming towards them. It was Santana. "Heads up, I may or may not spit in your food every time you come here Nick." She said with a smirk. Nick grimaces.

"Hey, we share that food." Jeff sulks. Santana shrugs.

"Too bad Blondie. Now you're swapping spit with your boy toy _and_ me." She winks. Jeff gags and Nick just groans. They didn't really get along with her. Unless Brittany was around. Santana was a little less vulgar and mean when she was around. "Anyways, what do you want. Make it quick and simple, I have very little patience today." She said, pulling out a pad and a pen.

"Actually, can you wait a while? We're waiting on someone." Blaine tells her. She automatically looks interested.

"New guy in your life? Better than the guy with the abs?" She asks, taking a seat next to Blaine who groans.

"He's better than the guy with the abs but he's not Blaine's boyfriend." Nick explains.

"Yet." Jeff adds on, smirking. Blaine narrows his eyes at him. Santana looks around and spots someone by the counter.

"Ohhh is it that hottie over there?" Santana asks, nodding in approval. "Look at that ass, I'm jealous Anderson." Blaine glares at her ignoring the blush that fills his cheeks.

"He's not my boyfriend!" He mutters. Just then the guy Santana was looking at turns their way and walks over to them smiling.

"Wow, he's skinny. And...why does he look familiar?" Santana's eyes widen when he gets closer. She looks at all of them who avoid her gaze. "It can't be..." She whispers. Just at that moment, Kurt comes to the table, not even noticing Santana just yet.

"I got the job guys!" He exclaims, smiling happily. Santana gasps.

"Holy fucking shit. Kurt?" She asks, not believing her eyes. He jumps at her voice and looks to her and pales a bit. Blaine, Nick, and Jeff just sit and watch not knowing how this will unfold.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! How's she going to react? Any guesses? Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! ^_^**


	7. Reacquainting

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_-**RECAP-**_

_"Wow, he's skinny. And...why does he look familiar?" Santana's eyes widen when he gets closer. She looks at all of them who avoid her gaze. "It can't be..." She whispers. Just at that moment, Kurt comes to the table, not even noticing Santana just yet._  
_"I got the job guys!" He exclaims, smiling happily. Santana gasps._  
_"Holy fucking shit. Kurt?" She asks, not believing her eyes. He jumps at her voice and looks to her and pales a bit. Blaine, Nick, and Jeff just sit and watch not knowing how this will unfold._

* * *

"Umm..h-hi S-santana." Kurt stammered nervously. She was looking at him like she couldn't believe he was right in front of her. He and Santana were never really that close, so he really wasn't expecting her to throw her arms around him and hug him tightly.

"I can't believe it..._you're alive_." She said laughing slightly. He was about to hug her back but then she pulled back and shoved him away angrily and slapped him hard across the face. The boys sitting down gaped in their direction, and they were all aware of the scene Santana was causing. Kurt was highly confused and frightened by the conflicting emotions he was getting from Santana, he barely even registered the slap. "Where the hell have you been all these years? We've been worried about you for _three fucking years_, and now you just show up like it was nothing?" She snapped before turning to the boys sitting down in the booth, glaring at them hard. "And why the hell do you losers know before any of us do?" They all looked at her, a little scared to speak. "¡Ay dios mio! One of you idiots speak!" She demands, slamming her hands on the table.

"Listen, Santana." Kurt says quietly, "Here is not the place to talk about this. Can we please go back to their apartment and I'll tell you what you want to know." She looked at him for a long minute before sighing.

"My shift is over in half an hour, and I need to pick up Brittany from her dance class." She said, "So I'll be over by 5." They nod. Santana turns to leave but looks at Kurt again. "Was whatever happened bad?" She asked in a low voice. Kurt swallowed thickly.

"We'll talk later." He said shortly. Her eyes soften and she brought her hand up to squeeze his arm shortly before going back to work. Kurt sits down quietly, and for a while no one says anything.

"So..." Nick coughs, "You got the job?" Kurt smiles weakly.

"I start next week Monday." Blaine smiles at him.

"See, I knew you could do it." Blaine said taking Kurt hand and holding it. Kurt blushes and looks down, with a small smile on his face. Jeff reaches across the table to poke at his cheek, making Kurt flinch a bit.

"That slap was intense." Jeff says, retracting his hand when Kurt bats it away.

"It'll probably leave a mark, my skin is really sensitive." Kurt sighs, unhappily. "But I deserved it." They all look at him in surprise.

"No you didn't! That was completely out of line!" Nick disagrees.

"I didn't realize how much I hurt everyone." Kurt murmurs. "I didn't realize any of you cared that much."

"How could we not Kurt?" Blaine asks, putting his finger under Kurt's chin to make him look at him. "You're an amazing person. More amazing than you give yourself credit for. Of course we cared for you that much, we _still _care for you that much." Kurt blushed heavily under Blaine's gaze and because of his words. Nick and Jeff refrained from rolling their eyes at how obviously in love the two were with each other. Blaine was completely oblivious and Kurt felt like the world had something against him. They knew it would be a while before the two of them got their act together.

"I...Y-you.." Kurt looked away and stared at the table. "You guys shouldn't care that much. I hurt you guys and I didn't even care enough to think about telling you guys why I left."

"Kurt, we're serious when we say we understand. You were scared and you wanted to take care of your father." Nick said with a sympathetic look on his face.

"And it doesn't matter what you did back then, because you're here now." Jeff smiled at him.

"Exactly Kurt. You're here and we're here to help you. Okay? No arguments." Blaine added when Kurt opened him mouth again. Kurt looked at each of them with a small smile.

"I guess we should head back to the apartment and wait for Santana to come." Kurt said. The others agreed, none of them actually hungry anymore.

* * *

"Why wont you tell me why we're going to Blaine's apartment." Brittany frowned. Santana sighed. She still couldn't believe Kurt was alive. That idiot made everyone cry and whine over him for years and he comes back and the only people who knew were his little gay buddies from high school.

"Because Blaine and his nauseating friends have been keeping a secret from us that we deserved to know." Santana said simply as they walked into the building.

"Why do you seem happy about it though?" Brittany always knew her better than anyone else. Brittany wasn't stupid. She picked up on little details and see's the world from a completely unique perspective. Santana was always in awe of her girlfriend, and how well she knew her.

"Let's just say, you'll be happily surprised when you see what I've found out." Santana smiled at her softly as they walked up to the apartment door. She knocked a few times before looking back at Brittany. "Try not to tackle hug him too hard." Brittany frowned again.

"Wha-" The door opened revealing a less than pleased Nick. Santana and Nick have never really gotten along at all.

"Come in, I guess." Nick sighed as Santana just pushed passed him, dragging Brittany along with her. Jeff was sitting on the couch alone watching a movie. Santana scanned the apartment for the two missing boys.

"Blaine, she's here." Nick called out. They heard rustling and Blaine's bedroom door opened and two people walked out. Brittany glanced at Santana.

"This is what we're here about? Blaine's got a new boyfriend?" She asked curiously. Santana snorted.

"Look closely Britt." She told her. Brittany looked at the boy next to Blaine, who was looking back at her nervously. Something clicked and she gasped. Suddenly, Kurt had an armful of a sobbing Brittany.

"I knew you weren't dead! I knew it!" She cried squeezing him tightly. Kurt's eyes watered. Did they all seriously miss him _that_ much?

"H-hey Brittany." Kurt said hesitantly. She started pressing kisses to his face and then hugged him again.

"Where were you? Lord Tubbington said you were kidnapped by the rainbow gods for a super secret mission." She asked sweetly and innocently. Kurt stared at her for a minute, not knowing how to respond.

"What are you waiting for Lady Hummel? Where the fuck were you? You were so freaking selfish leaving like that." Santana snapped at him when he just stood there.

"Leave him alone." Nick cut in when Kurt froze. "I don't get why you have to be so mean and rude all the time."

"Stay out of this fruit cake. I wasn't talking to you." She waved him off.

"Santana be nice. Something bad happened." Brittany said staring at Kurt's face as if she we calculating him.

"How about we all take a seat?" Blaine suggested, leading them to the couch and turning off the TV.

"Hey!" Jeff pouted. Nick sat next to him and kissed his temple.

"You have it recorded honey. You can watch it later." Nick told him and Jeff sighed dramatically.

"If I must."

"Hey are you two done yet? I'm waiting for what better be a really good explanation of why Porcelain here ran away." Santana glared at them. Nick rolled his eyes.

"What happened Kurt?" Brittany asked. Kurt took a deep breath.

"I dropped out of school because Dalton was too expensive and my dad was sick." Kurt began, right of the bat. Brittany whimpered and Santana's expression was stoic. "The hospital bills were too much and he...uh..he didn't make it." Both of them gasped.

"Oh my god Kurt." Brittany whispered in shock.

"I...I couldn't take being in Ohio anymore, so I lied to CPS workers and told them I was staying with my aunt and I ran away to New York." Kurt explained.

"You could have told someone Kurt. What you did was stupid." Santana said, crossing her arms.

"Let him finish." Blaine grimaced in Santana's direction. He took Kurt's hand in comfort and gave him a smile telling him to proceed.

"I...um..I went to New York and lived in a crappy apartment and had a crappy job until I got fired and later kicked out. And ever since then I've been homeless." Kurt said. Santana and Brittany sucked in a sharp breath. "And last week, I..I was trying to keep warm in a bush in the park and um...Blaine found me and brought me here." He said quietly, looking up at the two girls, one who was crying and the other whose face was unreadable.

"_Oh Kurt!_" Brittany cried, pulling him into another hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Kurt rubbed her back soothingly.

"Me too Britt." He murmured.

"I don't get why you didn't tell us he was back." Santana glared at Blaine.

"It's Kurt's decision who he wants to see. He wasn't ready yet." Blaine answered, sounding annoyed with her.

"Because he's selfish." Santana said rolling her eyes. Kurt looked away from her, feeling as if she was right.

"Stop 'Tana. You know that isn't true." Brittany said, letting Kurt go. "A lot of the others are going to be complete assholes about Kurt coming back, and you know it." Santana sighed knowing she was right. After all she was one of those people. "Now say sorry."

"Sorry for slapping you." Santana muttered. Brittany looked at her in disbelief. "And for being rude. I...I actually missed you and it's great that you're alive. And I know I wasn't the nicest person in high school, I'm still not much better now." She shrugged. "But I've always sort of admired your bravery and sassiness." Everyone excluding Brittany looked surprised by the confession.

"You were always our special unicorn." Brittany said earnestly. Kurt smiled at them. It was still so surprising how much they missed him. He assumed that they would just all forget about him.

"Thanks. I missed you guys too. A lot actually." He said.

"Don't get all mushy on us Hummel. I've met my daily quota for sweetness." Santana grunted.

"But apparently your bitchiness knows no bounds." Kurt retorted. Santana smirked.

"Oh Hummel, you're just now figuring this out?" Kurt snorted.

"Believe me I've always known." Kurt smirked. Santana smirked back.

"Kurt, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Santana said, surprisingly not sounding sarcastic. Brittany bounced in her seat.

"Yay! Does this mean we'll come over more often?" She asked hopefully. Nick looked terrified.

"Oh please god no." He murmured with wide eyes.

"They might as well make a key for us." Santana said, getting more comfortable on the couch and propping her feet up on the table in front of her.

"This is all Kurt's fault." Nick groaned into his hands. Jeff rubbed his back.

"Hey now. You can't blame Kurt for being fabulous." Jeff said smiling brightly at Kurt.

"I don't know how much Santana this tiny apartment can take honey." Nick said through his teeth.

"It wont be so bad. Right Blaine?" Jeff questioned Blaine who was currently preoccupied with staring at Kurt in awe as he and Santana sent snarky comments back and forth. Nick moaned as if he was in actual pain.

"Is that what he sounds like during sex Blondie? If so, I'm sincerely sorry and I could offer you a gag to muffle those awful sounds." Santana spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice. Nick glares at her but she ignores it in favor of listening to Brittany talk to Kurt.

"I hate her." Jeff kisses his cheek lovingly.

"I know sweetie."

* * *

**What did you guys think? Let me know with a review! :) Hoped you guys liked the way i wrote Santana and Brittany. And just a heads but i have a thing for Kurtana friendship, so she'll be around a lot.**

**Hint(s) for next chapter(s): Some angst and some more secrets are revealed by Kurt. Also maybe some other people find out Kurt's alive...will they take it better than Santana? Or will it be worse. You have to be patient to find out ;)**


	8. More of the truth

**A/N: Hey guys! :) Sorry I took so long. It's hard to find time to write in college but I can manage. I'm so glad you guys liked the previous chapter. I hope you like this one too! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"There's no food. Why is there no food?" Jeff asked frantically as he looked in the refrigerator for something to eat.

"Because there have been three extra people in this apartment lately. One who has no place to stay, and two who seem to never go home." Nick said dryly.

"Someone ate my sandwich! I was saving it for lunch." Jeff whined, slamming the refrigerator in defeat.

"Was it the ham and cheese sandwich on wheat bread that was on the top shelf?" Santana called from the living room. Jeff's eyes snapped to where she was sitting.

"Yes! That was the one!" Jeff yelled.

"It needed less mayonnaise and more tomato. Just a tip for next time." She said with a wink before turning back to the TV. Jeff glared in her direction.

"I think I'm understanding why you don't like her that much." Jeff mumbled. Nick snorted.

"You're just angry because your sandwich is gone honey." Nick said rubbing his back.

"It was so good." Jeff groaned. "I'm gonna go tell Kurt to tell Santana to stop eating my food." Nick chuckled.

"You go do that Jeff." He said, watching his boyfriend march to Blaine's room. Blaine was in class and Kurt was getting ready for his shift at the Spotlight Diner. Jeff didn't even think to knock. He just opened the door and was about to speak when he saw something that he probably should not have seen. He quietly closed the door and instead ran to his room to process what he just saw.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." Jeff whispered to himself.

"Jeff what's wrong?" Nick asked coming into the room. Jeff looked up and opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Okay honey calm down and then talk to me." Nick said soothingly. He sat Jeff down on the bed and waited until he was ready to talk.

"I think Kurt got hurt really bad while he was homeless. It looked like he was all bruised up." Jeff told him. "All I saw was his back but it looked terrible Nick!"

"Woah honey calm down. Kurt was bullied before, maybe that's where they are from." Nick said trying to think of another reason. Kurt would have told them if he was hurt. Right?

"Would it really look that bad after over 3 years? I think he's leaving something out of his story. Maybe that's another reason why he thinks the whole universe is against him." Jeff guessed. Nick shook his head angrily. He's beginning to understand why Kurt doesn't trust anyone outside of his friends now.

"Who would hurt a homeless kid? Are people that horrible?" Nick wondered aloud. Jeff shrugged.

"Blaine's gonna go crazy when he finds out." Jeff said. Nick nodded slowly.

"As long as he doesn't go into full blown mentor mode, that's fine with me." Nick muttered and Jeff laughed.

"Oh god. I don't think I can take more of oblivious Blaine. He's already oblivious enough as it is." Jeff joked even though it was completely true. They did not want another repeat of high school, no matter how cute and adorable it was.

"Hey guys, I'm leaving for work. And Santana and Brittany are coming with me." Kurt said sticking his head in their room.

"Okay see you later Kurt. Have a good first day of work." Nick said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Blaine said to call him on his break to let him know how your day is going." Jeff said with a smirk, snickering when Kurt blushes and nods before backing out of the room. When Nick and Jeff heard the door close they sighed.

"Come on let's cuddle until Blaine comes home." Nick said getting on the bed next to Jeff. He pulls Jeff to his chest and closes his eyes.

"Nick I'm still hungry." Jeff murmurs.

"Shhhh." Nick silences him. "You're ruining the moment honey."

* * *

"Blaine what are you doing here? Sam said you were just here a little more than a week ago." Mercedes said as he put various items on the counter. "Damn you boys must eat like animals."

"They called me when I got out of class saying that Santana keeps eating their food so I have to pick some things up or else they'll die." Blaine said rolling his eyes. Mercedes frowns.

"Since when do you guys hang out with Santana?" She asked and Blaine's eyes widened. He couldn't tell her about Kurt yet. Not until Kurt was ready.

"Uhhh she and Nick have become really close friends?" He said as a question. He really should have thought of a better story before he came in here.

"Nick hates Santana dude. Everyone knows that." Sam said, while he bagged the items.

"Well-" Blaine pauses when his cell phone rings. He frowns when Santana's name flashes on his screen. He picks it up. "Santana?"

"No it's me." Blaine hears Kurt's voice and can't help but smile.

"Oh hey! How's you're first day going? And why are you calling me from Santana's phone?"

"My day has been pretty good. And remember, I've been homeless forever. I don't have a phone." Kurt says and Blaine can imagine him raising his eyebrow. Blaine swipes his debit card to pay for the items.

"Oh! Yeah I forgot. I'll have to get you one." Blaine says.

"What? No Blaine. I have a job now and you've done too much for me." Kurt declines.

"I could never do too much for you. You're worth every penny." Blaine said truthfully, unaware of the questioning glances he's getting from Sam and Mercedes. He heard a small crash and some scrambling.

"Okay what did you say to make Kurt drop my phone and blush like an idiot?" Santana asked sounding less than impressed but at the same time very interested. "You two are fucking aren't you?" He heard a scandalized squeak of '_Oh my god Santana!'_ from Kurt and though he was blushing now too he laughed.

"Give the phone back to him and let me say bye." He told her. He waited for Sam to finish with his bags but it seemed he was going slow on purpose. He narrowed his eyes at him and Sam just shrugged innocently.

"I have another hour of work before I come home." Kurt said.

"Okay well, enjoy the rest of you're day and I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay later Blaine." Kurt said and Blaine just knew he was smiling.

"Later." He said shortly to stop himself from saying Kurt's name out loud. He hung up and pocketed his phone. He looked up to see Mercedes and Sam smiling at him.

"New boyfriend?" Sam asked and he groaned.

"No, he's my friend." Blaine denied.

"You were totally flirting with him Blaine. You are so into that boy, whoever he is." Mercedes smirked.

"When do we meet him?" Sam asked finally done putting the items in the bag.

"He's not my boyfriend." Blaine said, grabbing his bags and walking towards the exit.

"Well if he's not he will be." Mercedes shouted over at him while he left the store, trying to ignore everything they said.

* * *

"Is this another gel intervention because I keep telling you guys you can't make me stop using it." Blaine walked in the apartment to see Nick and Jeff standing there looking at him as if something was wrong.

"We're saving that for another day." Jeff quipped. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"We want to talk about Kurt." Nick nudged his boyfriend urging him to get on topic.

"What about Kurt? Is he okay? What happened? I just talked to him on the phone!" Blaine demanded to know what was going on.

"Calm down Blaine." Jeff said. "He's fine. I just think he's not telling us something." Blaine looked at him in confusion. Jeff looked at Nick and Nick squeezed his hand. "I walked in on Kurt taking off his shirt, and it look like he had been beat up pretty badly. I couldn't tell if it were recent or from a while about but it looked like it hurt." Blaine looked horrified. They hadn't asked Kurt to tell them everything but he didn't think Kurt's would leave out something like that.

"Are you serious?" Blaine asked and they both nodded.

"I think we should talk to him about it. He needs to know that he can tell us anything." Nick said.

"When he comes home we'll talk to him." Blaine decided before going to his room and closing the door. Nick and Jeff stare after him.

"You think he's okay?" Jeff asked Nick.

"What would you do if your best friend, with whom you are so in love with, was hurt badly and didn't deserve it?" Nick questioned him.

"Cry and then suck it up and be there for him I guess." Jeff said. Nick smiled sadly.

"He'll be okay when he knows Kurt's okay."

* * *

Kurt knew something was wrong when it was extremely quiet during dinner. It was never quiet in the apartment. Usually Jeff was cracking jokes, Nick was laughing at him, and Blaine was trying not to laugh but not succeeding. But tonight everyone was eating silently and occasionally glancing at one another. It was unsettling.

"Okay what's going on? Why are you guys so quiet?" Kurt asked.

"Jeff saw you undress this morning." Nick blurted out. Jeff and Blaine look at him incredulously, while Kurt's face pales.

"I only saw you shirtless! I promise!" Jeff insisted. Kurt's confused as to why they are acting so weird about this at first then it clicks it his head.

"Oh. The bruises? That's what this is about?" He asked. They looked surprised not expecting Kurt to be so open about it.

"Yeah. When did that happen?" Blaine inquired.

"A while ago. A couple of teenagers thought it would be fun to beat me up while I was begging on the street." Kurt said with a small shrug as if it didn't matter. "Sorry I forgot to mention that, it wasn't anything serious."

"You got hurt, it was serious." Blaine said frowning.

"I'm okay now Blaine." Kurt smiles softly. "It hurt a lot to move for a while but it doesn't hurt as much anymore." They all keep in mind that the bruises still cause him pain.

"And no one helped you?" Nick asked in disbelief. Kurt shook his head.

"No, but who's to say I didn't defend myself?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't completely defenseless you know." They all manage to smile at this. They all jump when they hear a knock on the door. They look at each other in confusion.

"Are we expecting someone?" Blaine asked as he got up to go to the door. They all shook their heads. He opened the door, extremely surprised to see Mercedes and Sam.

"Aren't you gonna let us in Blaine?" She teased him. He looks back to see Kurt look like a deer in headlights.

"Look Mercedes it's a double date." Sam cooed, pointing over to Kurt who is looking down so they don't see his face. "We could totally make it a triple and make it even."

"It's already even Sam." Mercedes sighs and ignores the date comment.

"But six is even more even." Sam retorts.

"Uh guys, now's not the best time." Blaine finally says.

"Oh come on. Let us just meet your friend and then we'll leave okay? We just want you to be happy Blaine." Mercedes said seriously. Sam nodded in agreement.

"Yeah man. Your boyfriend's are usually duds. No offense." Sam adds on after. Blaine sighs.

"He's not my boyfriend but fine, just wait here." Blaine walked back to the table and puts his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea they would be coming over." Blaine whispers to him. Kurt takes a shaky breath and nods.

"I know. It's okay. It can't be worse than when Santana saw me right?" Kurt asked hopefully. Blaine nodded even though he wasn't sure. Mercedes hasn't talked about Kurt in a long time. Whenever he was mentioned, she would change the subject. Blaine offered his hand to Kurt and helped him up. Kurt kept his head down until they got closer to Mercedes and Sam.

"Hello I'm Mercedes and this is my friend-"

"Soon to be boyfriend." Sam interrupts.

"Sam. And no." Mercedes glowers before smiling at Kurt.

"I know." He says quietly before tentatively looking up, expecting the gasps and the looks of confusion.

"What the hell is going on? What are you doing here?" Mercedes spat at him. Kurt flinches back. He should have known she would hate him.

"Mercedes I'm so sorry." Kurt murmurs. "I can explain everything." She shakes her head.

"No. I don't want to hear it. There's not an explanation that can make me forgive you that easily." She huffs. Kurt tries not to cry.

"Please. I'm so sorry. I know what I did was wrong but I was just scared." Kurt tries to get her to understand. She looks at him hard and then turns away.

"I need time." She says quietly before walking away quickly. Sam has been staring at Kurt the whole time not saying anything.

"Dude we were so worried about you." Sam said and Kurt looked at him and he was smiling.

"You're not mad?" Kurt asks in surprise. Sam just shook his head.

"You must have a had a good reason for leaving buddy." Sam said. "And don't worry she'll come around. She missed you a lot." Kurt sniffles.

"I missed her too." He whispers. Blaine wraps a comforting arm around Kurt's waist and lets Sam in.

"Come on Sam, Kurt will tell you what happened and maybe you can help Mercedes understand."

* * *

**What did you guys think of this chapter? :) Let me know with a review! :)**

**And thank you for following/reading/reviewing/favoriting! It means alot!**

**Hint(s) for next chapter: Maybe more Mercedes and Sam. I'm gonna wait a bit before more people find out about Kurt. What do you guys want to see? Beside Kurt and Blaine getting closer and together (it's gonna happen, they are so obviously smitten.).**

**I promise to update as soon as i can! :)**


	9. Things seem to be getting better

**A/N: Hi guys! Here's the next update! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on Mercedes. Just let him tell you what happened. He's extremely sorry and if you ask me he had a good reason for leaving like that." Mercedes rolled her eyes at Sam.

Sam had decided that endlessly pestering Mercedes about Kurt was the best way to get her to actually listen to what happened to Kurt. He stayed late that night at Blaine's apartment listening to what happened to Kurt and the story was not what he was expecting at all. He couldn't believe what Kurt had gone through. He also instantly related to him, since he had been homeless before. Mercedes would definitely go out with him if he was the one to get their friendship back on track. So he devised a plan with Blaine that would only work if he distracted her long enough.

"I didn't ask you and can you stop talking about him." She snapped before stacking some boxes of cereal on the shelf.

"You love Kurt, Mercedes. And you missed him. Come on tell me that you are happy to have your best friend back." Sam said taking a box from her so she'd look him in the eye.

"Tina is my best friend." Mercedes said snatching back the box.

"Tina is also in another state and is too busy to talk to you most of the time." Sam reminded her. Mercedes sent a glare in his direction.

"Fine. Santana is my friend." She said getting back to work.

"Santana has been hanging out with Kurt everyday since she found out he's been back. If she can forgive him so can you." Sam tried to convince her. She ignored him. "Come on you're acting like you haven't done something stupid and hurt a friend before."

"I've never disappeared for three years leaving everyone worried about whether I was dead or not, then miraculously show up and expect everyone to be okay with it." Mercedes spat angrily.

"He was actually expecting everyone to hate him. That's why he was surprised when Blaine took him in." Sam said and regretted it the moment he realized what he had just blurted out. Mercedes looked at him strangely.

"W-what do you mean took him in?" She pried, voice going soft and sounding concerned. Sam discretely took out his phone to send a quick text.

"I...uh...nothing." Sam backtracked. Looking at towards the end of the aisles hoping his plan works. Luckily, it succeeds.

"Blaine, I'm pretty sure we don't need anymore cereal. You got groceries yesterday." Sam smirks as Mercedes turns around at the sound of Kurt's voice. He watches as Kurt freezes when he sees them, then turns to Blaine. "You said we weren't going to the one where they worked at." Kurt whisper shouted at Blaine, who only shrugged and gave Kurt an innocent look.

"What I meant to say was that was that Sam and I made a plan to trick you so you and Mercedes can talk and be friends again." Blaine said, smiling brightly. Kurt narrowed his eyes at him and then sighed. He looked towards Mercedes nervously.

"Mercedes can we please talk. If you still hate me after I tell you everything I tell you, I completely understand because I kind of hate me too." Kurt murmured. Sam could actually see Mercedes anger towards Kurt diminish.

"Oh Kurt, don't say that." Blaine said cupping Kurt's cheek. "You were just scared." Mercedes looked at the interaction in surprise.

"Are they together?" She asked Sam in a quiet voice. Sam laughed and shook his head.

"No but they are totally in love with each other." Sam told her. She rolled her eyes fondly.

"So it's high school all over again." She stated. Sam nodded.

"Basically."

"Kurt." She said interrupting whatever Kurt and Blaine were talking about. She held back at smirk when Kurt and Blaine both blushed and Blaine quickly took his hand away from Kurt's face. "I could never hate you, no matter how angry I get at you. I would love to talk to you after I get off of work." The surprised smile on Kurt's face was definitely worth the plan Sam and Blaine carried out.

"Of course. You guys can just come over later." Kurt said, obviously trying to hide his excitement and relief.

"See you both later then." Blaine said with a smile. Both Blaine and Kurt continued down the aisle and to checkout to purchase what they had in their cart.

"Sam. Why aren't we going to where ever Kurt's living?" Mercedes asked, suspiciously.

"Uh...technically we are." Sam said sheepishly. He didn't want Mercedes to here Kurt's situation from him.

"Are you saying that Kurt lives with Blaine? I thought you said they weren't going out?" Mercedes asked, accusation laced in her tone.

"Can you please drop it until we go to Blaine's place. I promise everything will make sense then." Sam pleaded. Mercedes sighed and nodded.

"You're a good friend Sam." She said and gave him a smile and got back to work.

"I'm also a boy. So you know I could be your boyfriend." He said and as soon as he said it he wanted to smack himself. Mercedes snorted.

"That's your worst one yet." She chuckled. Sam laughed too.

"I'll go work on them."

"Or, you know, you can do your actual job." She suggested mockingly.

"I'll do that later." He waved her off and went on his way. She looked after him with a secret smile on her face and shook her head fondly.

"He's too much sometimes." She said to herself, stacking another box of cereal on the shelf.

* * *

"Why are we out of whipped cream? I was gonna use it for a sundae." Blaine whined, as he looking through the refrigerator without any luck.

"Nick and I used it for better things." Jeff smirked, earning him a playful smack from Nick. Kurt looked over at him curiously.

"Like what?" He asked. Blaine turned back and narrowed his eyes at Jeff before he said anything.

"Another sundae." Nick said immediately. Kurt frowned but then nodded.

"On top of Nick's abs and other places" Jeff added. Nick and Blaine glared at him. Kurt blushed furiously.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry we have kinky annoying sex addicts for friends Kurt." Blaine apologized.

"Blaine you're acting like you've never done any freaky stuff with any of the weird guys you've brought over here." Jeff says. Nick pinches his thigh a little too hard and gestures to Kurt who is looking down at his hands with a guarded look on his face.

"Shut up." Blaine groans, getting a spoon, a bowl, and a tub of ice cream. "That's why you get none of this ice cream. I'm only sharing with Kurt." He said sitting next to Kurt. "Kurt doesn't make fun of me. Kurt loves me. Right Kurt?" Blaine looks at Kurt with wide eyes and Nick and Jeff think Kurt's actually going to melt.

"O-of course." He whispers, meaning more than Blaine thinks he does. Blaine sticks his tongue out at Nick and Jeff, takes a spoonful of ice cream and holds it out for Kurt to eat. Kurt does, but with a blush high on his cheeks.

"Oh this oblivious Blaine is much worse than high school oblivious Blaine." Nick mutters. Jeff nods.

"We can always do my idea." Jeff says quietly.

"We are not mashing their faces together to help them kiss." Nick hissed.

"But true loves kiss Nicky." Jeff pouts. Nick rolls his eyes.

"I'm hiding the Disney movies again." He decides.

"You can't do that! And besides I was thinking about Shrek, which is _not_ Disney. So ha!" Jeff exclaimed. Nick shook his head and tried not to laugh.

"You know true loves kiss is supposed to break a spell. What spell would it be breaking for them?" Nick questioned him playfully. Jeff actually looked thoughtful before answering.

"Hmmm. Well I think they'll both finally see what's been in front of them all along." Jeff said with a small smile. "That's what happened for us."

"Our first kiss was during truth or dare and we didn't even start dating until a few months later." Nick snorted.

"Shhhh. Love works in mysterious ways babe." Jeff winks and leans in for a kiss which Nick eagerly returns. When they pull back Jeff looks at him seriously and whispers. "I see you." Nick giggles and pushes him away.

"You are such a dork."

* * *

Mercedes sat in shock after Kurt finished his story. Blaine sat next to Kurt holding his hand for comfort. Sam had already heard the story but he stuck around anyway, just in case Mercedes needed a shoulder to cry on. Much to his disappointment, Kurt was the shoulder she chose to cry on.

"Oh my god Kurt. I can't believe all that happened to you!" She cried. "I wish you would have come to one of us. We would have helped you. You know we would have." Kurt looked down.

"I know I'm sorry. But I'm okay now, thanks to Blaine." Kurt said smiling shyly over at Blaine.

"I told you I would do anything for you Kurt." Blaine smiled back. Kurt ducked his head to hide his blush. Sam was making retching noises in the background. Mercedes gave him a look to make him stop and he did immediately.

"I'm glad Blaine found you. I'm glad to have my best friend back." Mercedes said honestly. Kurt smiled at her.

"Me too." He said. Blaine cleared his throat expectantly. Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're my best friend too Blaine." Blaine made a pleased sound.

"You are my best friend too Kurt." Blaine said teasingly. Mercedes chuckled at them.

"So who knows you're here besides Santana, Sam, and me?" She asked Kurt, before settling back on the couch next to Sam.

"Brittany and that's it. I don't think I can take seeing anyone else unexpectedly at the moment." Kurt said seriously. Mercedes nodded in understanding.

"You don't have to. We can just focus on getting you back on your feet." She smiled.

"Well I'm working now. That's a plus." Kurt told her. "Soon I can start contributing to the rent."

"I already told you that you don't have to pay rent. We have it covered." Blaine told him.

"I can't just live here and pay for nothing. That's not fair." Kurt frowned.

"It's alright Kurt. We've already got it covered." Blaine waved it off.

"Blaaaiine." Kurt whined, "Let me help." He looked into Blaine's eyes and pouted. Blaine tried to say no again but he couldn't.

"Fine. We'll figure out how you can contribute." Blaine gave in. Kurt smiled happily and gave Blaine a hug.

"How do they not realize how in love they are with each other?" Mercedes murmured to Sam.

"Just like how you don't realize how in love you are with me." Sam said quickly before covering up what he said with several fake coughs. Mercedes rolled her eyes and ignored his statement.

"They were made for each other. And I think if this happened Kurt would actually see that not everything is this world is so bad. It could give him actual hope." Mercedes said.

"He seems fine to me." Sam shrugged looking at Blaine and Kurt have a quiet conversation on the couch across from them.

"He's still hurting inside Sam. I can tell." Mercedes assured him.

"Oh come on. He's fine." Sam disagreed. "Stop worrying." Mercedes sighs and lets it go. Maybe Kurt is okay. Even so, she'll keep an eye on him. She's just grateful to have her best friend back.

* * *

**What did you think? Do you guys like how i write Nick and Jeff? Sam and Mercedes? Kurt and Blaine? Let me know with a review! ^_^**

**I plan to have Kurt run into more of the other ND and maybe even some Warblers soon! :) Let me know what else you want to see.**

**Hint(s) for next chapter: I haven't started it yet but i'm thinking there will be some angst in some way...and maybe some progress with Klaine? **

**I hope to update soon! :)**


End file.
